Dimensions of Fiction: Chapter One
by Dimensions of Fiction
Summary: When a girl is transported to the fictional world of Harry Potter, she finds help in the character there. Two Chapters


Alright, okay guys. This is a new idea I've formed and I hope it works. If you want the full first chapter of this story, you have to read my profile. Well, the profile is the Prologue, actually. But please, please, please give this a try, okay? This is a whole new thing and if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work.

Plot: A girl finds a book that teaches her to transport into the different Dimensions of Fiction.

I would have written this as a book but it would take too much in getting copyrights and crap. So it's on fan fiction. Fun, fun, right?

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns _Harry Potter_, I don't. I own Mary Kate McLaine though! Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_, I don't. Clive Barker owns _Abarat_, I don't. I dunno who owns _Flambough_, but I sure as hell don't!

I looked in awe at the doors

I looked in awe at the doors. The maroon entry ways had gold frames and gold words on them, just like the book that was still by my side. I grabbed the book and went up to one of the doors, reading the text inscribed. "Book Series" I said aloud to myself. The door opened wide, as if inviting me in. I walked through the blackness and into another bright white area. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt my eyes at all.

The new place wasn't much different than the last one… except the doors. I was even more stunned, terrified, and amazed all at once. The titles of book series were all in order with doors that were surprisingly related to something in the books. I walked a ways down the hall and noticed as series I read once three years ago in eighth grade: _Abarat_. The double doors had wavy lines to represent the water that the girl had imagined. I heard the waved crashing against the other side of the door and decided against entering.

I don't know how long I walked down that hallway. It must have been hours, and I was still in the C section of the alphabetical path. I was getting used to the weird feeling I had maintained when I entered this universe in between universes (as Dimitri Falsetto had put it) had faded and I was getting bored. I thought about going back, but that would have been a few more hours. I looked at the door to my left and scrutinized it. I never heard of the title imprinted in the door, let alone was I able to pronounce it. It looked like something from Germany or Hungry. I perceived the sound of birds and monkeys behind the door and moved on my merry way. I couldn't pronounce any of these titles that started appearing before me. I groaned loudly as a let myself drop to the ground. I removed my black _Chuck Tylers_ and rubbed my sore feet. I laid on the ground, and faced the ceiling… sky… whatever it was. There was another door. I glared up at the foreign title and threw a shoe at it. My canvas high-top shoe came soaring back towards my face. I yelped and rolled out of the way quickly. I rolled onto a white door with light blue text. I screamed and jumped back away from the door as it opened to allow me to enter.

I was so sick of doors! The only door I wanted was a series that I knew! I screamed, "WHERE'S SOME BOOKS IN _ENGLISH_?! WHAT ABOUT _TWILIGHT_ OR _HARRY POTTER_?! NOT _FLAMBOUGH _OR WHATEVER!!"

Just then, three doors soared towards me and every other door sank into the white ground. The three doors circled me at sickening speed. Just when I thought they were going to attack me, the doors came to a slow stop. Imprinted on each were the titles I had just shouted out in rage.

The door for _Twilight_ was an elaborate stained glass double-door that reminded me of a French window. In the glass was a hand holding a red apple, a white and red carnation, and a falling ribbon. There was a blank spot as well, probably for the next book, _Breaking Dawn._ I turned to the _Flambough_ door. It was definitely a foreign book series. The characters were unreadable to me. There was something on the plain wooden door that reminded me vaguely of an elf with a long nose. Then I rounded on the _Harry Potter _door. The door looked like the Mirror of Erised. A snake wrapped around the frame and a golden snitch darted around the door. The door seemed to welcome me as it opened for me. Behind the door was darkness.

I couldn't refuse it. I ran into the door and found I hit something hard on the other side. I rubbed my nose and glared at the pitch object. The light behind me faded and I was surrounded by blackness. My heart gave a jolt and I became nervous as I found I didn't know where I was. I made small noises of fear as I felt around the object I had hit. I felt something cold on my hand and I grabbed the solid object. I turned a door handle and tumbled out of the door I found myself in.

With my clumsiness I found myself bumping into another solid object, only this one was soft and tall and had depth. I looked up at the human I ran into and let out a small "eep!" as I jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I waved franticly as I apologized to Ronald Weasley. The look on his face made it clear he was confused about my accent. "It's alright," the redhead grumbled and turned to walk away.

I looked around. There were shelves and shelves of book everywhere. I approached Ron again and tugged at his shirt, "Excuse me," I said in a small voice. He turned to me again, still with a confused expression on his face.

I chuckled nervously as I asked, "Um… where am I?"

He raised a red eyebrow and mumbled a reply, "Flourish and Blotts."

"Thanks," I said. "Um… I'm kinda lost. Do you mind if I follow you for a bit?"

"U-Uh… sure," he said, taken aback. He began to walk away and I quickly caught up. I wondered if I should tell him about me when we ran into a certain bushy brunette appeared.

"Ron, I need you to—oh, who's this?" Hermione asked Ron as she spotted.

He mumbled something incomprehensible to the girl. I smiled weakly at her, "Hi, I'm Mary Kate. I kinda got lost… I really don't know where I am…. I… uh… um…" Know everything about you. Man, if I said that, I'd be screwed.

Hermione gave me a quizzical look, but smiled kindly. "I can teach you some spells that can prevent that."

"Hermione," Ron whined and rolled his eyes. He was obviously forced here.

"Er… um… you see… um… I don't know…." I mumbled, trying to find the right words to tell them I didn't know. Hermione's eyes widened. "Are… are you a Squib?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not."

"Then you're a witch," she sighed. Obviously she was afraid of hurting my feelings. "Sorry." I shrugged. "I dunno."

Her look was complete appalled. "Then you're a Muggle." I shrugged again. "I dunno."

"How can you not know if you're a witch or a Muggle?" said a certain black-haired young man from behind Hermione. I didn't even notice him. His scar was prominent behind his black bangs and his green eyes were extremely amazing to gaze at. You see, I had never seen anyone with eyes as green as his.

"There's a very good explanation for that." I nodded and pouted my lips.

"Let's get some ice cream and you can explain." someone said from behind me, making me jump. I clutched my chest and turned to see Ginny smiling awkwardly. She apologized and walked past me.

"I-I don't have money." I said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry waved it off as the others started to follow Ginny. I stayed close to anyone in the group. At one point in the crowd I even attached myself to Hermione. Once we reached the ice cream shop, I felt a huge relief. I wasn't too big with crowds. Harry bought ice cream for everyone and we sat at a table to munch. I didn't even touch my ice cream; I instead hugged the book to myself, wondering how to explain. The table was quiet, waiting for me to start.

I decided to break the ice and ask Harry how old he was. He was eighteen.

"Then you and Ginny are together again, aren't you?" I asked. He choked on his ice cream and I felt all eyes on me. I put the book on the table and said, "This is what brought me here. I'm not from this world, actually. Well, I'm from America, but in another dimension where magic doesn't exist."

Hermione didn't hesitate to grab the book from the table in front of me a flit through it with curiosity. I stared at my ice cream and waited for someone to say something.

"How do you know about us?" Harry asked.

"You see," I started. Damn, I should have brought my _Deathly Hallows _book! "_Harry Potter_ is a famous children book series by J.K. Rowling. It turned into a young adult series by the fifth book. There are seven books total," I listed the names of the books on my fingers, "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ (_Philosopher's Stone_ in Europe), _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_,_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, and_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ You're famous in my dimension too, Harry. They even made moves. They're on the sixth one now."

Ron and Ginny looked confused when I mentioned movies, but Harry's jaw was hanging limply from his skull. I shrugged. "I can tell you truthfully I have an obsession with _Harry Potter_. I won't hurt you though." I grinned maliciously.

"You guys can take a minute and think it through. I'm going to get myself lost in the crowd and look for the joke shop. Maybe I can bring back a souvenir." I stood up and took my ice cream with me to look for _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

"Wait," Hermione said quickly grabbing my arm before I could leave. I looked at her curiously. "This is an amazing feat. I want to investigate this… if it's alright that I ask you a few questions." Hermione's brown eyes were bright with interest and inquisitiveness.

I smiled. Finally, someone who wouldn't think I was insane. Thank you Hermione for believing everything you read! I sat back on my bum and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"First, how did you find this book?" Hermione asked breathlessly. I heard Ron say something about her being naïve for believing me.

"I found it at a Barnes & Nobles." I said simply. "It was the last one and I had to fight a grown man for it." I put a hand on my bicep as if I were showing off my physical strength. "He was acting like my three-year-old brother the way he was going on about it."

"You found it at a bookstore?" Ron repeated.

"Yeah," I replied. "Got a problem with that?" Ron shook his head with his eyebrows raised in skepticism. "Good, 'cause I can knock that mocking smirk right off of your face if you did. I don't need magic to beat the crap outta ya." I said in all trifling. I loved to pose fake threats.

"Yeah, right," Ron growled.

"Ron, please," Hermione said. Only half of her attention was on him. Harry was explaining to Ginny was a movie was as Hermione asked me the next question. "Is this your blood?"

I nodded, "Mmhmm, I needed to give Falsetto a blood pact. Once I did, the book seemed to read my mind. See?" I pointed to the passage on the first page where it had my full name and my best friend's name as well.

"You're name is Mary Kathrine?" Ron chortled as he peeked over Hermione's shoulder. I leaned over and gave him a good whack on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of my name! I was named after family," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest which bore the legend of Jack Skellington from _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"Mary Kate, it says there should be a timer on your body… do you know anything about this?" Hermione asked, flipping slowly through the yellowing pages.

"Huh?" That I didn't know. "Erm… I just kind of scanned through the beginning. I wanted to see if it worked. I didn't really think things through about what would happen if I actually got into a world." I admitted. "Wait, did you say on my body? A timer? What does that mean?"

Hermione showed me an image of a male navel with a spiral tattoo made of jagged lines going around his belly button. "It should look like this. But, it says it could be anywhere on your body; your back, your chest, your shoulder, your leg or wrist."

As she began explaining, I checked my stomach and my legs that I could make out from under my jeans. They didn't go much farther up than an inch or so above my knee, so that was the calf and the knee. Nothing was there. I began removing my shoes when Hermione said, "You can come home with us for a bit. You can search your body there."

"Really?" People don't buy me ice cream and invite me over to their house in the first hour I meet them. "Yes, I think you should." Hermione shut the book. "If you really aren't from here, then you don't have anywhere to go. Plus, you seem like a girl with study issues."

"Is it that obvious that I have ADD?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Hermione only smiled warmly at me and finished the last scoop of her icy treat. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had finished theirs too. Harry and Ron looked at each other with a sly smirk on each face. One with freckles and one with shining green eyes that told of a past life full of mischief.

--

By home, I didn't know Hermione meant the upstairs flat of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. Apparently, Ron had been staying there working with the one-eared George while they were one hand short. George welcomed be humbly and offered me some free merchandise and snacks. His red hair was to his shoulders now and he looked exhausted. I thought about when Fred had died in the book and I felt a discomfort being in this place that was supposed to be happy and gay when Fred and George started it. I didn't know what to tell George. I couldn't tell if he was okay with it now or if he was just living life day by day, trying to live it for the two of them.

I accepted a cheep trinket that held their emblem and a scone. I followed the other four into the living room and we took seats wherever we could find them. I crossed my legs and ate the scone as I watched Hermione and Ron bicker about letting me into the house in hushed whispers. Whispers my ass, they were loud enough for the customers to hear them downstairs. Ginny rolled her eyes and apologized for them. I brushed it off, letting her know I was used to rude remarks. I was _far_ from used to them. I heard offensive comments more than I heard praise. Well, I used to. Now all I hear is freakin' praise and it's scaring me.

Hermione sat, reading the book whilst Ron, Harry, and Ginny asked me about my world.

"How do you get along without magic?" Ron asked.

"Just like Muggles. We just don't."

"There aren't any dragons or merpeople or anything?" Ginny asked.

"God, I wish, but no." I shook my head. Ginny looked slightly frightened and I explained my obsession as a young girl with the Hans Christian Andersen book and film, _The Little Mermaid._

Lemme tell ya, the thought went right over Ginny and Ron's heads but Harry seemed to have an idea what it was about. He _did_ know what Cinderella was, from what Hermione said in _Deathly Hallows_.

I had to explain to them that my first thought of a mermaid is a beautiful sea creature that has a wonderful singing voice and red hair with a purple shell bra. Ron went as red as Ariel's hair at the mention of a bra. That made me giggle.

The questioning went on and Hermione suggested I look for the timer while I wait. I sighed and got up, asking where the restroom was. Ron was curious as to why and I hit him. I told him I wasn't going to strip-search myself in public. Ron pointed me to the flat's bathroom.

I removed my sweatshirt and my socks and shoes first. No sign. I didn't have to look father than that, thank goodness. I removed my shirt to reveal my black camisole and a spiraling tattoo on my shoulder. The thing engulfed my entire left shoulder and collar. I touched the black dashed tattoo and noted how very real it was. I scratched at it. It was part of my skin. I exited the room with my extra articles of clothing in hand and entered the living room where the others were once. I continued to stare at the mark as I sat down and traced the mark with worry.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. I nodded. "What's wrong?"

I must have expressed my anxiety through my expression because he noticed I looked at them with a whimper. "My mum's going to _kill_ me!" I exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "My dad too! They _hate _tattoos! They said I can't have a tattoo while I live under their roof and here I am with a tattoo I didn't even _want_!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! The purple button calls and not for an abuse report!


End file.
